Supplément Bacon
by Noxentra
Summary: Il avait suffit que Sam ai une soudaine envie de cette saleté de salade césar pour qu'ils s'arrêtent dans un foutu restaurant. Saint Louis. La ville qu'il appréciait le moins. Les bières étaient médiocres.


_13 Mai 2013_

Dean Winchester était de ces hommes qui ne faisaient finalement que rire. C'était un bel homme, beaucoup de charme et un sourire à faire fondre les glaçons des verres de ces dames. Mais voilà, son attitude montrait qu'il ne voulait pas d'attache et sans même prononcer les mots, les femmes le sentaient. C'était certainement pour ça qu'elles ne poussaient pas loin leur conversation, se satisfaisant d'avoir eu une nuit avec un bel inconnu. Mais Dean Winchester avait beau se plaire dans ce format de vie, le temps passait. Les excuses tombaient dans un puit sans fond qu'était son crâne. Sa vie ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une famille. Il était un vagabond de la vie, de la nuit. Il s'occupait des autres à la place de s'occuper de lui-même. Détruire les démons et autre créature était plus simple que de créer une famille. Sa vie lui allait, il avait son frère, Sam et son araignée au plafond, Bobby et ça lui allait. Peut être.

Sa vie avec Lisa et Ben lui avait plus. Il avait aimé être auprès d'eux, se persuadant que cette famille pouvait être la sienne. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Les démons seraient partout pour se venger. Il y avait eu Joe, peut être que la vie aurait été plus facile avec elle. Elle était chasseuse, connaissait cette vie où les ténèbres tombaient même en plein jour. Mais Joe était morte. Alors non, créer une famille c'était trop lui demander. Mais évidemment, la chose qu'on désire le moins, ou qu'on ne désire plus vous tombe en plein sur la face.

Il avait suffit que Sam ai une soudaine envie de cette saleté de salade césar pour qu'ils s'arrêtent dans un foutu restaurant. Saint Louis. La ville qu'il appréciait le moins. Les bières étaient médiocres.

_13 Avril 2011_

« Je te laisserais mettre Led Zeppelin ! » l'amadoua Sam pour qu'ils s'arrêtent

« Sérieusement Sam ? C'est ton pote Lucifer qui te dit de bouffer des feuilles vertes ?! »

« Dean… »

« Ca vaudra Led Zeppelin et ACDC ! » répliqua le vieux des Winchester « Trou duc »

Sam se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant. Non il n'avait pas vraiment envie de cette salade mais ses hallucinations en référence à l'enfer l'attaquaient plus fort que d'habitude. Il fallait qu'il se pose, changer d'air. Et ce n'était pas en écoutant du vieux rock que ça s'arrangerait.

Alors voilà, Dean s'était retrouvé attablé au bar, un hamburger avec double bacon. Le sandwich trônait toujours devant lui sans avoir était touché et Dean se bornait à le fixer sans envie, le menton dans sa main.

Les portes du bar s'ouvrirent, emmenant de la pluie sur les clients proche de l'entrée. Dean ne fit pas attention à la personne qui venait de rentrer jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'assoie bruyamment à côté de lui, lui donnant un coup de sac dans le genou.

« Un hamburger avec supplément bacon s'il vous plaît ! »

La surprise se lis sur le visage du plus vieux Winchester. Sa prétention le forçait à croire qu'il était le seul au monde à pouvoir demander un supplément bacon. Se forçant à boire une gorgée de bière, son regard se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivée. Elle n'était pas très grande, devait avoir dans la vingtaine, de longs cheveux noirs aplatit par la pluie, habillée presque comme Pamela, leur amie voyante. Décédée.

« Il y a un problème ? » l'agressa presque la nouvelle venue

Les yeux de Dean croisèrent les siens et ce fut tout une connerie. Ceux de la fille étaient bleu galet et il crut entendre les cris d'un bébé à qui il essayait de faire boire un biberon. Ce fut une fusion de plein de merde qui se trouvaient en lui. Il eu comme une crise d'angoisse et il posa brusquement la bière sur la table. Il sortit sa flasque de sa veste et lança au visage de la jeune femme de l'eau bénite. Voyant le visage intact de la brune et son regard haineux, la réponse était simple.

« Vous n'êtes pas une sorcière…n'est ce pas ? »

« Je vous trouve particulièrement intelligent pour un chasseur » ironisa la jeune femme en s'essuyant le visage d'un révère de main

Elle n'avait pourtant pas touché à sa bière donc l'hypothèse du filtre d'amour était à renier. C'était quoi cette connerie de cœur qui bat et ce foutu môme qui criait au loin. Et Sam qui ne revenait pas des toilettes pour l'aider !

_13 Mai 2013_

Si les souvenirs étaient bon pour certains, lui préférait oublier. Les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait d'agréable n'étaient finalement que rare et avait été vécu que lorsqu'il avait fait une visite chez un démon ou au Paradis. Alors c'était mieux d'oublier. Mais les cauchemars revenaient. Sans cesse. C'était même pire que son voyage en enfer pendant 4 mois. Revoir son visage entouré de cette fumée noire qui avait préférait la faire mourir plutôt que de s'évader. Les histoires étaient elles toutes censées finir mal ?

_13 Juin 2012_

Elle s'appelait finalement Carla et n'était que fille de chasseur. Aucune sorcière à l'horizon. Elle ne participait pas à leur chasse, préférait rester avec Bobby qu'elle adorait. Si Dean ne savait pas l'âge de ce dernier, il aurait pus être jaloux. Parceque oui aussi absurde soit cette idée, Dean pensait être amoureux. C'était diffèrent d'avec Lisa. Elle avait 25 ans. 6 ans d'écart. Il s'en fichait. C'était peu finalement. Il avait le sourire, même lorsqu'il rentrait avec le sang d'innocent sur sa veste, arrivé trop tard pour l'avoir sauvé. Et qu'elle ne participe pas aux chasses le satisfaisait, il en avait déjà assez avec Sam qui se laisser attendrir par une serveuse blonde qui se révélait être une araignée. Ou encore avec Lucifer. Alors oui, Carla c'était la petite dose rose. Elle était de mauvaise foie, toujours à vouloir avoir raison, ne buvais pas d'alcool mais se vengeait sur la mal bouffe. Elle aimait bien Sam et son côté skyzo, adorait toucher aux flingues. Elle n'était pas parfaite. Chiante. Ne le laisser jamais dormir pour discuter, s'enfermer dans les toilettes pendant les orages. C'était une enfant de 5 ans dans un corps de femme âgée de 25 ans. Et peut être que Dean l'aimait pour ça. Pour ce côté enfantin qui le ramenait à son enfance trop vite passée. Pour ce côté pays magique où rien de dramatique n'arrivait. Où il était censé ne jamais rien arrivée.

_13 Mai 2013_

Les souvenirs tombaient comme des feuilles d'automne. Il les sentait glisser sur sa boîte crânienne, douce comme des caresses. Alors que ça n'était que cauchemars. Dean se leva du lit et sortit de la baraque à Bobby pour se retrouver dans le cimetière aux voitures. Il retrouva son impala et s'appuya sur le capot de cette dernière. Son bébé. Elle en avait vus de tous les couleurs aussi. Elle avait toujours cette légère bosse sur le côté lors d'un oubli de frein à main causé par Carla. Dean cru qu'il allait pleurer lorsqu'il avait vus l'horreur. Un sourire apparus, aussi léger que le vent dehors qui lui fit resserrer sa veste autour de lui. Il était fatigué, avait du mal à dormir. Plus personne ne lui faisait la conversation jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Plus personne ne s'enfermait dans les toilettes pour l'orage. Plus personne ne prenait de supplément bacon. Plus personne ne faisait rien avec lui. Tout ça c'était finit.

_13 Août 2012_

La fumée noire flottait sur le plancher, se baladant à la recherche d'une proie. Il fallait que ça fasse mal, que l'avertissement soit prit en compte. Que les frères Winchester arrêtent de se prendre pour des Dieux. Ils finiront comme feu leur père. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Winchester Senior se trouvait parmi les précieux en Enfer. Et qu'il suffisait finalement d'un rien pour les y emmener, eux aussi. Ces effroyables gamins. Il fallait juste taper là où ça faisait mal. Et le démon savait qu'il n y avait rien de pire que de toucher à la femme d'un homme. Bien que les deux frères se portent un amour presque ambigu, il avait eu ordre de ne pas toucher à Sam. Le chouchou. Futur véhicule de Satan. Alors ce serait la femme qui prendrait.

Ce n'était pas compliqué de la trouver. Elle dormait près du Winchester. Avec un horrible haut à l'effigie de Johnny Depp. Ca aurait pus être simple si le plus jeune des Winchester ne s'était pas levé pour ses visions obscures. Le monde se réveilla sous les hurlements de la jeune femme. Sam avait beau répéter la formule d'exorcisme le Démon prenait de l'ampleur. Et les yeux galets de la jeune femme finirent noirs comme la nuit. Les hurlements cessèrent et la bouche forma un sourire narquois. Dean sentait son ventricule battre contre sa cage thoracique. Ca cognait tellement fort qu'il cru qu'il allait sortir.

Le corps de Sam rencontra le mur et tomba à terre sous les verres des cadres qui se brisèrent. Le démon qui avait prit possession de Carla voulait parler directement à Dean.

« Laisse-la… »

« Tutut Winchester, je pense que tu n'es pas en mesure de donner des ordres. Où est le vieil ivrogne ? Il a tellement bu que les cris ne le réveil pas ? » Ricana la créature « C'est dommage pour toi »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Inutile de chercher l'eau bénite, elle mourra de toute façon, question de temps »le démon haussa des épaules et s'avança jusqu'au plus vieux des Winchester « C'est triste, chaque fois que tu tombes amoureux d'une paire de sein, elle meurt. Tu sais que tu es maudit, pourtant tu t'accroche quand même aux personnes. Tu pensais que ce serait diffèrent cette fois ? »

Dean ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer ces yeux noirs. Sa mâchoire se contracta et il regretta de ne pas avoir le poignard de Ruby sur lui.

« Alors…voilà le message, Lucifer veux Sam. Enfin ça, vous le savez déjà. Nous autre, pauvres petits démons, souhaiterions que vous arrêtiez de nous pourchasser ! Et comme il est si difficile pour vous d'écouter, j'investis ce sublime corps pour vous faire comprendre la chose. » Souris le démon « C'est dommage elle avait chouette comme fille »

Sam se réveilla à peine que les choses changèrent. La créature s'avança vers lui et prit un morceau de verre entre ses doigts. Dean se mit à bouger vers elle mais le démon tandis le verre vers lui et ce dernier s'arrêta. Le sourire carnassier de la chose s'agrandit en pensant qu'elle avait toute les cartes en mains.

« Il faut faire quoi Dean pour que tu comprennes que l'heure de ta retraite est venus ? Ne vois tu pas le mal que ça engendre ? Tu nous forces à tuer de pauvres âmes innocentes. Mortes pour vous. A cause de votre côté gamin têtu. Doit elle mourir elle aussi pour que ton cerveau de mâle comprenne ? Quelle tristesse »

« Tu vas nous tuer ? » La question était idiote, il savait la réponse. Mais pas entière.

« Non trop simple, mais elle parcontre… »

Ce fut rapide. Trop rapide. Le morceau de verre se retourna contre elle et Dean fut au premier rang. Le verre rentra dans la chaire sans aucun problème. Le sang gicla et se mit à s'écouler de la blessure. La fumée noire sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme dans un ricanement et le corps tomba à terre. Sam, qui fut le plus proche d'elle, appuya sur la blessure. Dean ne bougeait pas, il était sourd. Un bourdonnement désagréable aux oreilles. Puis Sam finit par hurler si fort que tout se réveilla en lui. Le jeune Winchester fut pousser par le plus vieux qui prit le corps entre ses mains. Hurler d'aller chercher des serviettes, d'appeler les secours. D'aller chercher Bobby. Faire quelque chose. Il sentait les battements de son cœur ralentir. Le souffle s'amoindrir. Les yeux qui s'ouvrent. Les mains qui se rejoignent. Un dernier aurevoir.

_13 Mai 2013_

Elle était finalement morte sur le plancher de Bobby. Son sang un peu partout sur Dean. Elle avait été enterrée comme un chasseur. Il n'avait pas pleuré. Avait repris le cours de sa vie comme si rien n'était arrivé.

De sa poche, il sortit le médaillon qu'elle mettait toujours. Ses doigts ouvrir le petit objet et il regarda encore une fois son visage immortaliser par une photo. Elle souriait. Pour une fois. De l'autre côté il y avait son père.

Une main froide passa dans ses cheveux pour finir son chemin sur sa cuisse. Le capot de la voiture s'affaissa un peu plus et une cascade de cheveux noirs tomba sur son épaule. Il sourit en sentant ce parfum et se tourna vers la nouvelle venue.

« Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de regarder cette photo » rouspéta la jeune femme brune

« Et je t'ai dis qu'on ne me donnait pas d'ordre » rétorqua l'homme

Elle soupira mais ne répondit pas. Dean savait qu'il aurait du brûler le bijou lorsqu'il avait vus qu'elle était restée parmi eux. Mais comment pouvait-il voir mourir deux fois la personne qu'il aimait ? Si dans la vie elle n'avait pus l'aimer aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait voulus, elle se rattrapera dans sa mort.


End file.
